Love Will Find A Way
by MarePopAndrews
Summary: My first fanfic! An alternate "Maria and Georg find each other" piece. PG-13 just in case. Starts after the fight when the Captain comes back from Vienna. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it! All the characters don't belong to me... but the story does. I guess I'm supposed to write that or something. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

The Captain had returned from Vienna, bringing Baroness Schraeder and Max Dettweiler. Maria walked along the halls to her bedroom, wanting to change out of her wet clothes. The events of the past few minutes still baffled her.

What a wonderful day it had been with the sky so blue and the sun was shining. She took the children out rowing with the boat and then a walk on shore, where they had discovered a perfect set of trees by the road to climb. Everything had been so perfect until the harsh and commanding Captain appeared, forcing his children back into the line that they had forgotten during their time with Maria.

Maria shook her head to herself, still amazed that she had stood up to the Captain like that, but after all, she _had_ always been outspoken. But the sudden change that had come over the Captain as the children sang…. And then when he began to sing. Maria leaned against her bedroom door thinking, still able to hear him singing in her head.

She had been caught off her guard when the Captain called to her, his voice softer, lacking the commanding edge. When he began to apologize, she was even more bewildered.

"Fraulien… I behaved badly," the Captain said, looking up at her. It had been a long time since he had apologized to anyone. In the short time that Fraulien Maria had been with him, she had never ceased to amaze him. She stood up against him and, whether he liked it or not, told him what he needed to hear. She was probably the only woman who had ever left him without words.

"I apologize…" Georg said, barely able to speak.

"Oh, no. I'm far too outspoken. It's one of my worst faults," Maria replied, sadness lingering in her voice.

"You were right… I don't know my children…" As Georg said it, something clicked inside, like he finally realized and was able to admit something he should've recognized before.

Caught up for a moment, Georg heard Fraulien Maria speak again. "There's still time, Captain. They want so much to be close to you."

Maria had seen something come over the Captain. Almost to himself, it seemed, he spoke again, "And you brought music back into the house… I had forgotten…"

Maria turned away as the Captain dreamed off. She felt somehow uncomfortable experiencing the Captain like that. She had started up the stairs again, when she heard that soft voice again and she turned to look at the Captain. Their eyes met and Maria felt her heart stop for a moment…

"Fraulien…" Georg didn't want her to go away. He still needed to see that she stayed with them, but when she looked at him, he couldn't even speak. After a moment, he spoke, "I want you to stay…" Georg realized how demanding he must have sounded after he said it.

"I… _ask_ you to stay…" Maria noticed his gentle rephrasing.

"If I could be of any help…"

"You have already… more than you know…"

Their eyes locked for a moment. Georg suddenly realized where he was and looked away, walking back to the parlor.

Maria suddenly realized what had just happened. She wasn't leaving!

In her room, Maria stepped out of her wet clothes and turned on her shower. As she waited for the water to warm up, Maria began humming "My Favorite Things". She was so happy at the sudden change in the Captain. She was glad that the children would finally have the father they needed.

As she stepped into the shower, Maria's thoughts drifted to the Captain, the warm water flowing over her body. She had never seen the Captain like that before. His voice was soft and gentle with a sort of tender expression gracing his face, softening the hard edges. He looked younger and even attractive…

'Attractive?' Maria thought, suddenly realizing that she was still in the shower. 'When did I start thinking of the_ Captain_ as attractive?'

But the way he looked into her eyes… Maria shook her head trying to get the feeling of his eyes on her out of her head.

Realizing she had probably been too long in the shower as it was, Maria stepped out, yawning. She walked into her room and dressed, yawning again more loudly. Covering her mouth, she figured she'd rest her eyes for a moment and proceeded to lay down on her bed.

Downstairs, after assuring his children multiple times that Fraulien Maria would be staying and settling on the coach next to Elsa, Georg found his thoughts wandering from what the beautiful woman next to him was talking about.

His little governess had been right – he _didn't_ know his children. He looked over at Liesl seeing that she had blossomed into a beautiful young lady. 'So much like her mother…' Georg thought.

He sat just admiring what wonderful people they had become – without his influence even.

'And I never would've realized it,' Georg thought, staring out the doorway where she had stood. '…if she hadn't come…'

She. She, who had had the nerve to stand up to him. She, who started shaking up the house the moment she walked in the door. She, who the children seemed to love. She, who had opened his eyes. She…

"Georg?"

That voice… Georg blinked back, turning to Elsa.

"Georg? Were you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, darling," Georg said, snapping back to the sharp voice, and taking her hand. "It's been a rather long day, the traveling and all."

After a few more moments sitting in the parlor, Georg realized it was near seven and therefore time for dinner. The children led the way to the table, hungry after the day's adventures, while Georg led Elsa to the dining room. Max walked slowly behind them, a glint in his eyes.

Max had seen the dazed look that had come over his friend when he reentered the parlor from talking to the governess. Fraulien Maria... she was rather pretty, Max thought. Shaking the idea from his head, he made his way to the table, sitting on the far end from Georg and Elsa, next to the governess's chair.

At five after seven, with Maria still not at the table, Liesl suggested that she go look for her. Georg, curious as to where the Fraulien was, said he would take care of it. As he was getting up from the table, a small voice cried out, "Please don't make her leave. She doesn't mean to be late!"

Georg turned to find Marta close to tears, looking up at him. He smiled reassuringly saying, "Don't worry, Marta, I wouldn't fire her for being late for dinner."

Chuckling, Georg left the table and walked up the stairs, figuring that Fraulien Maria was in her room. Knocking softly, Georg waited outside the door. After knocking a bit louder with still no answer, Georg slowly opened the door to reveal the little governess asleep on her bed.

Stunned to see her in such a vulnerable state, Georg paused for a moment, finding himself unable to breathe, almost not wanting to breathe, as not to wake such an innocent sleeping figure. This was not the same woman who had yelled at him not an hour ago. She seemed so peaceful that Georg had not the heart to wake her.

Suddenly realizing that the others would probably be wondering where he was, Georg softly shut the door and walked downstairs. After informing the children, Elsa, and Max that Fraulien Maria was sleeping, dinner was served and the noisy bustle, which had taken over the dinner table since the Captain's departure, commenced. Georg assured the children that the cook would fix up food for their Fraulien when she awoke.

Georg found that he didn't mind talking with his children during the meal and he found himself wanting an opportunity to be with them.

"Children, how would like to do something with me tomorrow? You can choose," Georg said, watching his children's faces light up. He tried to ignore the small sigh coming from the seat next to him, as he knew that Elsa probably expected him to spend all of his time with her.

Louisa was the first to speak. "Father, can we go on a picnic up in the mountains? Fraulien Maria knows the most beautiful place!" The others nodded enthusiastically. Georg agreed and the rest of the meal was filled with excited plans for the "outing with Father."


	2. Chapter 2

Maria opened her eyes, immediately realizing how dark it was. Quickly looking at the clock, she saw that it was past eight o'clock. Realizing she had already missed dinner and it was about time to put the children to bed, she jumped out of bed, straightening out her dress and hair and frowning to herself. She had only meant to rest for a moment, but the day's activities had made her especially tired.

Running out of her room and turning around to close the door, she quickly turned back to run down the hall and ran right into the Captain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sir! I only meant to rest for a moment but I must have been more tired than I thought," Maria hurriedly apologized, seeing the look on the Captain's face, "I'm sorry I missed dinner and I hope you didn't wait too long for me. If you'll excuse me, I'll go and put the children to b..."

"Fraulien!" the Captain said, holding up his hands and smiling. "It's alright about dinner. If you go down to the kitchen, the cook is ready to prepare you a meal. About the children, I will take care of them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if their father actually put them to bed for once," Georg remarked, sheepishly.

"Oh... no of course not... I'm sure they'd love it," Maria replied, surprised at the Captain's response. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll go eat now so the cook won't have to stay up too late."

Maria turned to leave, but heard the Captain call her.

"I'm spending the day tomorrow with my children and they decided we would go on a picnic. They said you knew a beautiful place to go?"

"Oh, yes, actually, I'm sure the children know how to get there from here."

"Oh, I'm sure they wouldn't want me to go if they knew you weren't coming," Georg said quickly, not wanting to leave the Fraulien out of their trip. "Please join us tomorrow."

Maria was taken aback but smiled, "Alright then, but I'm sure the children would have just as much fun with you without me there. Excuse me, sir, I'm rather hungry now."

Maria turned to head downstairs to eat dinner, excited about the Captain's enthusiasm to spend time with his children. 'About time...' Maria thought.

The house was bustling with excitement as seven excited children, one still-drowsy governess, and one enthusiastic captain got ready to go on their picnic. Seeing the children dressed in their playclothes made Georg wished _he_ had playclothes, feeling rather foolish in his suit. He watched as Fraulien Maria hurried around, able to keep all seven children happy while getting herself ready at the same time, and wondered how she was able to do it all. When all were finally ready, with Maria, Georg, and Liesl carrying baskets filled with a delicious lunch, the nine skipped out of the house.

Georg chuckled to himself as he recalled Elsa's reaction to their picnic. Though not even invited, Elsa made it clear that she had better things to do. "Oh, darling, try not to miss me too much, as I'm afraid I won't be able to make the picnic tomorrow..." Else had said coyly. "I am far too exhausted to go traipsing about Austria with seven children." Georg knew it was better that way, not wanting to have to deal with her complaints or grass-stained dresses. A mountain picnic was not an Elsa-thing to do.

Maria led the children as she usually had, almost forgetting about the ninth member of the group. Looking behind her, Maria would see the Captain carrying Marta or laughing with Friedrich or catching Kurt eating food out of one of the picnic baskets. It was odd to see him acting in such a compassionate and fatherly manner. Climbing into the mountains, Maria noticed no sign of exhaustion from the Captain, aware of his physical strength and the hint that he had done this before.

When they finally arrived at the grassy field of Maria's mountain, the children were quick to run off and play in the sun. Kurt and Friedrich had already begun a game of catch, calling over to their Father to join them, who eagerly threw the ball back to his son. Liesl helped Maria spread the blankets over the short grass, before joining Brigitta and Louisa in a game of cards. Marta and Gretl begged Maria to come with them to pick flowers for their father near the edge of the trees.

By the time lunch came, all were hungry and came running when Fraulien Maria called them to the blankets spread with delicious food.

"This really is a beautiful spot, Fraulien," Maria heard the Captain speak to her, looking up from helping Marta cut her sandwich.

"Thank you, Sir. I've been coming up here for years. My father brought me up here for the first time on my birthday when I was just a child," Maria began to think back on her second birthday. "Which makes it twenty years ago next week… wow…"

"It's your birthday next week, Fraulien Maria?" Brigitta inquired.

"Yes, it is, Brigitta."

"Father, can we throw Fraulien Maria a party?" Marta asked excitedly.

"And can we get her lots of presents?" Gretl piped in.

Georg looked smiling at the young governess, chuckling at the enthusiasm from his two daughters but seeing the rest of his children nodding along with them. "Well, I suppose we could do something…"

"Oh, sir, it's really not necessary. I don't need anything. Really." Maria pressed, not wanting to burden the Captain or draw any more attention to herself.

"No, Fraulien Maria, you need a birthday party!" Gretl said, whining to her father. "She needs a birthday party, Father!"

"Well, she shall then," Georg said, seeing how much the children cared for their governess. "It'll be up to all of you to make the plans though."

The children nodded eagerly, and Liesl and Brigitta began to think of what they should get for their Fraulien for a present.

Maria blushed slightly from all of the attention, grateful when Louisa found a small snake lurking near the group's picnic, causing the little ones to jump towards her, and turn the attention, especially the Captain's, away from her. During the meal, she caught him looking at her, but also found herself staring in his direction as well. Eventually she just decided to lie down, looking up at the blue sky. Pretty soon she had closed her eyes and fallen asleep, warmed by the bright sun.

"She's asleep!" Brigitta told the group, signaling a time to talk about the plans for a party.

The children decided that they would all dress up fancy and have a family dinner on the veranda. Each of the children wanted to get their Fraulien a different present, so Georg indulged the shopping trip planned for the next day. Liesl also brought up the fact that Fraulien Maria would need a dress suitable for such an occasion and insisted that her present be whatever dress her Fraulien wanted.

Finally after much discussion, and fear of waking up their Fraulien, it was decided that they would all go to town the next day, where the Georg would take the children to pick out presents while Liesl would shop for a dress with Fraulien Maria.

A/N Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Maria woke later, suddenly aware that she should be watching the children. Sitting up, she found no one around her, though the baskets and food were still laid out around her. After a moment, she thought she heard voices being carried by the light breeze that was blowing through the hills. When she stood up, brushing the grass from her dress and moving her hair out of her eyes, Maria saw the Captain and the children sitting on the grass down the slope of the hill. She walked towards them, figuring they should be heading home soon, to hear them singing.

Maria stopped as she heard what they were singing – My Favorite Things. The Captain was playing the guitar, while his children sat around him, singing one of Maria's favorite songs. 'This is what a family _should_ be like,' she thought, smiling brightly as she took in the sight, somewhat shocked at the change that had become more and more evident in the Captain.

As she got nearer, the group noticed her presence and a small, "We didn't wake you up, did we?" was heard from Marta.

Maria laughed, "No, I figured I should get back to _doing_ my job instead of sleeping on the job."

"Oh, we were just singing with Father," Gretl piped up. "We taught him our favorite things song and told him all of your favorite things."

"Well, I see…" Maria said, somewhat embarrassed to have such attention on her, especially to have the Captain looking at her. Whenever he did, she felt a sort of funny feeling in her stomach, but she always had the urge to look back at him. "Now… we should probably head back to the house if we want to make it with time to get ready for dinner. So, children, pack up your things. Liesl, will you help me with the blankets?"

The children jumped up, running back to the picnic area, leaving Maria and Georg walking behind. "I'm sorry that I fell asleep, sir," Maria said, breaking the silence. "You should have woken me. It's my job to look after the children after all."

"Oh, it was nothing. I should spend time with my own children every once and a while, shouldn't I?" Georg replied, not knowing himself whether he was being sarcastic or serious. In the few hours he had spent with his children, Georg had seen already what Fraulien Maria had taught them. She had taught them how to sing, bringing the family together with music. 'Like it had been…' Georg thought. She had also shown them that it was okay to play and be children, instead of being forced to be adults.

Maria smiled at the Captain, somewhat uncomfortably, glad when she was finally in the company of the children as well.

The children insisted on a song for the walk home, bursting into Do-Re-Mi rather enthusiastically. Maria took Marta's hand and led the way, skipping and swinging her large guitar case next to her.

'Oh, I can feel my age,' Georg thought, as he brought up the rear, secretly because he was so exhausted he couldn't keep up with the children. He looked in awe at his children's governess, whose energy seemed to have no end. 'How can she keep up with them all day?' he thought. 'It must be because she's closer to their age than to mine… I wonder how old she is…'

Georg studied the energetic young woman presently kicking her feet up to the song and singing with the children. She certainly didn't look ancient, like the previous governesses of the von Trapp children had been. Fraulien Maria didn't even look much older than Liesl, maybe in her early twenties. And yet, she still seemed as innocent and youthful as Liesl, especially since she was training to be a nun. 'A nun?' Georg thought. 'Why on earth would she want to be a nun? She loves children so much… wouldn't she want to be a mother?' Fraulien Maria continued to occupy Georg's thoughts until they arrived back at the villa, where Elsa and Max where lounging on the veranda, ready for dinner.

During dinner, Elsa complained at how she had missed Georg, while Max acted insulted that he hadn't been a good enough substitute.

"Can we relax around the villa tomorrow, darling?" Elsa said, coyly, taking Georg's hand.

"I would but I already promised the children that I would take them into town tomorrow," Georg said, looking around the table at his children who were excitedly but quietly chatting about what they were going to get their Fraulien for her birthday. Ignoring the sound of dismay coming from the woman next to him, Georg looked to the other end of the table to address Fraulien Maria. "Uh, Fraulien…" Georg said, pausing for the governess to look up from her dinner. Almost immediately he wished he hadn't stopped talking because when her eyes met his, Georg found he couldn't speak at all for a moment.

Maria had heard the Captain address her from across the table and looked up, to see him staring at her, almost frozen for a second. At first Maria felt comfortable with him looking so deeply into her eyes, but suddenly realizing where she was and in what company, Maria blushed and spoke to break him from his trance.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Oh, yes… well, um… yes, I will be taking the children into the city tomorrow. Oh, and I believe Liesl will be taking you with us for something." Maria looked at Liesl with a questioning glance, who smiled up eagerly at her father and then at her governess.

"Oh, well all right," Maria said, realizing that she would just have to wait until tomorrow to find out what this surprise something was. "The children have had a long day and it looks like they will be having another busy one tomorrow, so if you'll excuse us, Captain, I should get the children ready for bed."

Maria felt a warmth rush up to her cheeks as she felt the Captain's eyes on her again, as she eagerly left the room, ushering the children along ahead of her. Half of her felt relieved to be out of the Captain's presence and away from the stare of his deep blue eyes. But Maria felt part of her spirit sink as she left the dining room.

A/N: This is actually all I've written so far... Hopefully I'll get the next part ready soon! Thanks for all the great reviews! It's really encouraging for a first time fanfic writer like me.


End file.
